Quetzalcoatl (Godzilla)
Summary "The Quetzalcoatl (鳥神 ケツァルコアトル) are a group of giant prehistoric bird kaiju created by TriStar Pictures that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Bird of Paradise. Quetzalcoatl was discovered in the Southern point of Mexico and at first, only attacked small villages for material in order to build a nest. H.E.A.T goes down to Mexico to investigate and soon meet Lawrence Cohen, the man who originally discovered the giant bird. While traveling up the side of an old ruin, the group is attacked by Quetzalcoatl. Luckily, Monique was able to fend the creature off by making a small eruption come from the ground after firing her gun into one of the pockets of lava. Once again, Quetzalcoatl attacked while the group searched for her. The tranquilizers fired failed to penetrate her body and a new plan of using deadly scorpion poison was thought of. Quetzalcoatl moved onto attacking another town and began to tear the place to shreds by using her massive talons. Nick fired the poison shot, but missed, and Quetzalcoatl snatched up Elsie in her claws. The creature took Elsie back to her nest where she would act as food for the newborn Quetzalcoatls. While climbing up the side of the mountain to save Elsie, the group was once again attacked by the Quetzalcoatl. N.I.G.E.L. was sent up to signal Zilla Jr., and just after sending the signal, the robot was destroyed by the bird. Before Quetzalcoatl could kill the team, Zilla Jr. arrived to fight. After saving Elsie from the baby creatures, Cohen and Elsie were saved by the other members of H.E.A.T. Soon afterwards, Zilla rammed Quetzalcoatl into her nest and began using his beam on the rock walls, causing a rock slide. The land beneath the nest began to give way and Quetzalcoatl and her babies were sent into the stream of lava beneath, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Bird God Quetzalcoatl Origin: Godzilla The Series Gender: Female Age: 400 BC Classification: Giant Bird-like Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Flame Breath, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to extreme heat (Resisted the temperature of Godzilla's power breath) Attack Potency: City level (Quetzalcoatl overpowered Godzilla and could have killed him if she had not been distracted by her children) Speed: Subsonic flying speed with Subsonic reaction speed (Can keep up with Godzilla and dodge some attacks) Lifting Strength: At Least Class M virtue of sheer size Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Quetzalcoatl survived point blank Godzilla's Atomic Breath) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, hundred of meters with her Fire Breath Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flame Beam: The adult Quetzalcoatl could emit a deadly stream of fire and balls of flame from her mouth. * Armor: She was covered with a special type of skin made of silicon that allowed her to be unaffected by the hottest of temperatures. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Radiation Users Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7